This invention relates generally to microelectromechanical system (MEMS) radio frequency switches and film bulk acoustic resonator filters.
In a number of radio frequency applications, a radio frequency MEMS switch and a film bulk acoustic resonator filter are used together. Currently, filter devices, such as film bulk acoustic resonators, are packaged individually. If one desires to utilize a MEMS switch with such filter devices, an interpackage connection would be needed. As a result, a considerable amount of space on a circuit board is required to interconnect both the switches and the individually packaged filter devices. Interconnections between the devices must be provided that may increase costs as well as parasitic capacitance.
It is also relatively difficult to handle the small dies associated with the radio frequency MEMS switch and the film bulk acoustic resonator. It is relatively awkward to interconnect these dies and the size of resulting structure may be considerable.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to assemble film bulk acoustic resonators with microelectromechanical system radio frequency switches.